


Consequences

by swv



Series: Mark and Matt: Slutty Librarians [2]
Category: Blink-182
Genre: Alternate Universe, Breathplay, Established Relationship, Light BDSM, M/M, Safe Sane and Consensual, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-12
Updated: 2020-07-12
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:27:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25229833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/swv/pseuds/swv
Summary: Mark threatened to spank Matt for his shenanigans at the library, but Matt doubts that he actually will.
Relationships: Mark Hoppus/Matt Skiba
Series: Mark and Matt: Slutty Librarians [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1827817
Comments: 5
Kudos: 4





	Consequences

**Author's Note:**

  * For [skippus god](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=skippus+god).



> So… Took me forever but this is the continuation requested by skippus god some time ago. I've finally got some vacation from work so thought I keep the promise I've made (even if Mark doesn't seem to keep his).
> 
> I don't own anything, this is all imaginary, if you feel in any way uneasy about anything in the tags - don't read, and yada yada yada… You all know the drill by now. Oh, and barely beta read.
> 
> This is for skippus god, I hope it is everything you wanted (and then some).
> 
> Enjoy!

_“As soon as we get home you're gonna get a good spanking for this, baby.”_

Mark's words had been ringing in Matt's head since their quick fuck between the shelves the same day and Matt had barely been able to focus on work. But the workday was drawing to its end and Matt was expectant of what Mark would do to him.

He had tried to not think of the possibilities during work, he started to tingle all over at the different scenarios unfolding before his inner eye. Mark pushing him up against the table and bending him in half before flogging him until he was sore and ready for Mark to fuck him. Mark kissing him before bending him over his knee, spanking him until Matt came untouched against Mark's thigh.

Instead he pushed every thought of what Mark could do to him to the side, leaving it up to Mark to plan for their night. Mark knew his limits and was always so careful with him, Matt knew that Mark would take care of him.

So when they clocked out together and Mark didn't in _any way_ indicate that he remembered the promise he'd made Matt, Matt was despondent.

"Wanna get take-out for dinner, babe?" Mark asked as he opened the car door for Matt and Matt only nodded, confused as to how Mark could think about food in that moment. Had he completely forgotten the promise he made to Matt?

When they got home Matt barely touched his food and as soon as Mark was done eating Matt left the table to go lie down on the couch, deciding to watch a movie to get his mind off Mark. He didn't want to blame Mark, but he _was_ disappointed at how the night had turned out.

Around halfway through the movie Mark poked his head into the living room and smiled as Matt met his eyes.

"Are you comfortable?" He asked and when Matt nodded Mark disappeared again, only to come back with a glass of wine that he handed to Matt. "I'm gonna turn in early, come join me when the movie is over."

Matt sighed and leaned back into the couch as he looked after Mark. He had hoped that Mark would at least want a cuddle, but he seemed to be completely out of luck today.

And when the movie finally was over and he walked through the dark house to join Mark in bed he decided to take matters into his own hands in the morning. On his way he rehearsed in his head how he would bring his wish up to Mark.

_Remember when you said you'd spank me? I think it's time for that now._ Or was that too forward? Not sexy enough?

Maybe he would rub up to Mark in the morning, pant in his ear and hand him the paddle they'd bought together for Mark to use on him. Beg for it, for Mark to fuck him up?

He was still at a loss of what to do when he opened the bedroom door, seeing their bedroom lit up by candles and incense burning on the dresser opposite of the bed. On the side of the bed a rope, a flogger, a whip and a paddle was laid out, neatly side by side. On the bedside table a cooling cream and lube was placed out together with a soft towel and Matt shivered at the possibilities at fun they could have together with all those things.

Then the bathroom door opened and a shirtless Mark stepped out and smiled wolfishly at Matt, with a fire in his eyes that made shivers travel down Matt's back.

Mark leaned against the doorframe and folded his arms over his chest. The room fell silent apart from Matt's heavy breathing. "Are you gonna stand there all night or are you gonna show me some skin?" Mark finally asked, breaking the intensity between them.

Matt's hand's moved before he even thought about it, undressing himself hurriedly. He had already started to stiffen in his pants and when he pulled his underwear down he couldn't help but run his thumb over his cock. Mark raised an eyebrow at him and Matt cast his eyes down, continuing to remove his clothes.

He recognised Mark's demeanour, he would be treated so good if he only followed Mark's instructions. The rope was a warning, _"if you don't do as I tell you I'll tie you up and leave you hard for the rest of the night"._ Matt knew, it had happened before and, no matter how hot it was in theory and how his blood boiled at the mere thought of it, that was not how he wanted the events of the night to turn out.

He met Mark's dark blue gaze as he was completely naked and another shiver passed through him as Mark started to walk over to him. The back of Mark's finger stroke down his neck, from below his ear to his clavicle, following the curve of the bone and then tracing down his chest all the way to Matt's cock. Matt whimpered as Mark's hand came close to where he wanted him and when Mark's fingers curled around him and squeezed him hard Matt had to bite his lip to keep himself from moving. To keep from taking that step that would bring him chest to chest with Mark and roll his hips into Mark's hand and-

"Get on the bed. All fours." Mark whispered to him before letting go of him again and taking a step back.

Matt thought he was gonna fall over when he finally moved, his knees barely holding him up, but somehow he reached the bed and then he looked over his shoulder to watch Mark's reaction to how he positioned himself. There was a hunger in Mark's eyes as Matt sunk down on his elbows on the bed to show himself off to Mark. Matt let his head hang between his shoulders so that Mark wouldn't see the pleased smile he felt spread over his face.

And then Mark was there, right behind him on the bed, and squeezing Matt's cheeks in both his hands. At first it was a pleasant feeling, the skin on skin contact that Matt had been craving all night, but soon Mark repositioned his hands and dug his fingers into Matt's flesh. He pressed his nails into Matt's skin and a pained whimper escaped Matt before he could stop it.

He held his breath, waiting for Mark's reaction, hoping he hadn't scared Mark off. And Mark did remove his hands, but only repositioned himself on the bed to stand on his knees next to Matt. A hand taking hold of Matt's hair and lifting his face until they were eye to eye.

"Count them out for me."

Then he pressed the side of Matt's face down against the pillow and brought his hand down on Matt's right cheek.

"One!" Matt gasped as the pain spread out from where Mark's hand had made contact to his skin. He hadn't been prepared and when Mark brought his hand down on his other cheek Matt was ready for it, barely flinching. "Two."

Matt saw from the corner of his eye a frown spread over Mark's face, followed by two, _hard_ , hits against his skin.

"Three, four-" They had hurt more, the pain starting to reach deeper down under his skin. Pink and warm.

"Five." Matt panted at the next hit and spread his legs a little more, the need to move - escape - getting almost too much as the pain turned from pink to red hot spikes. On the next hit he screamed and his cock dripped on the bedspread. "Six!"

Mark's hand moved between his legs, taking hold of his cock again and rubbing his thumb over the wetness gathering at the slit. Matt couldn't keep his hips still any longer, he unintentionally trust down against Mark's hand and moaned at the contact.

Mark lifted his head again and let go off his cock, slapped him the hardest thus far while they held eye contact.

"Seven." Matt moaned and felt tears well in his eyes. "Please, Mark, I- Eight!"

His skin was burning softly at this point, throbbing from the pain in his behind.

"You don't speak unless I give you permission, understand?" Mark narrowed his eyes and looked at Matt as he hit him two more times, one on each cheek.

Matt was seeing stars as he gasped out "Nine. Yes- Ten!"

Mark let go of his hair and Matt collapsed on his chest, legs quivering as he tried to keep his ass in the air for Mark. He sobbed into the pillow as Mark rearranged himself to kneel behind Matt, the rough fabric of his jeans rubbing against Matt's sore ass like sandpaper as Mark thrust his hard dick against Matt.

"Have you had enough yet?" Mark whispered straight into Matt's ear, having bent his body over Matt's back. Bodies flush against each others.

The words sent a shiver of excitement down Matt's spine, he pushed his hips back against Mark and moaned as dirtily as he could. "More."

Mark removed himself from Matt with a dark chuckle and Matt was excited to see what Mark would do to him next.

The sharp pain of Mark's leather belt against his tender behind made him scream straight out. It flashed over him once, twice, three times, before he heard the buckle clink against the mattress and Mark's fingers was back to press into Matt's cheeks.

"You're so beautiful like this. All mine to do what I want with, isn't it so?" Instead of answering, Matt pushed his ass back into Mark's hands, spreading his legs wider to entice Mark to ravish him completely. 

And it worked. The folded length of the belt snapped over him five more times in quick succession and Matt forgot how to breath. Mark's lips touched his sore skin and Matt bit his lip, hard, until he felt the taste of blood on his tongue.

The last two hits felt like red hot fire over ice cold skin, melting into his bones, into his soul, until the pain was taking over his mind.

"You good?" Mark asked, kissing Matt's neck and tracing feather light touches over Matt's skin. Matt just moaned, nodded as he was unable to speak. "You look pretty fucked up, we should stop-"

"No! Please Mark, more." Matt whined and withered against the sheets. His body was already cooling down and the pulsating pleasurepain of his hard dick and heavy balls was getting too much and not enough. He was _so close_ to fall over the edge into his orgasm.

Mark rearranged himself behind Matt again and the paddle was held before Matt's face. "I'm gonna use this on you, tell me stop when you've had enough."

Matt didn't even count them anymore rocking on his knees back against each slapp over his cheeks and groaning when Mark put extra force behind his hits.

"Fuck, harder babe!" Matt whined, fingers curling into the pillow and pulling it close to his face. Mark's fingers winded into his hair and pulled him away from the bed, up on unsteady arms as he hit him a few more time.

Then the paddle thumped onto the floor and Mark bit into Matt's shoulder. "Can't, I need to fuck you babe, I-"

"Yes, please Mark." Matt pushed back and felt Mark's fingers breach him, push into his humming body and nailing his prostate on the first try. "Mark, more, I need-"

Another finger pushed into him, unravelling him fast and then they pulled out as abruptly as they had enter him. Cold lube dibbled down his crack and then Mark pushed into him, a hard and unforgiving push that made Matt scream.

Mark bit hold of his neck, stilling as he bottomed out and breathing while he composed himself. Matt shivered as Mark pulled out and pushed in again; his boyfriends shaky breath against his skin, his boyfriends hips against his bruised ass.

It didn't take long until Mark was fucking Matt hard, nails digging into Matt's hips. Mark thrusted into Matt's body so hard that Matt had to hold on for dear life to not fall on his face. His body was humming with arousal and pure pleasure running through him as Mark nailed his prostate. He was dripping and sobbing and could do nothing to ease the pressure. The pleasure.

It took no time until he felt Mark stutter into him, fill him up with his warm seed and Matt fell down on the bed again. Sobbing as Mark rode out his orgasm in his body. And then he pulled out, rolled Matt over on his back and kissed him.

Matt was too tired from the pent up pleasure that was wrecking through his body to kiss back, just opening his mouth for Mark to take him. And Mark did, sucked on his tongue and lips until Matt was crying, hot and heavy tears of frustration down his cheeks until Mark wrapped his fingers around Matt's cock and started jerking him off.

It took no time for Matt to thread the edge again and he looked up at Mark, pleading for that _something_ to get him over. "Please, babe, please-please- _please_ , now."

Mark looked into his eyes, nodding and then wrapped the fingers of his free hand around Matt's throat. Matt gasped at the pressure around his windpipe as Mark squeezed him hard. After that it only took two more jerks and then Matt's entire body curved as he came over himself. Mark squeezed his throat and stroked him through his orgasm until Matt was overstimulated and spots started dancing before his eyes.

When Mark let go of him Matt's first thought was how thoroughly fucked out he was. How Mark really had kept his promise – and _then_ _some_.

He felt Mark clean the mess up between his legs and his cock twitched at the stimulation. When Mark was done cleaning him he turned him over on his stomach, rubbing the cooling gel over his ass and hips to soothe the bruises. Rubbing it into the bite marks before turning Matt over on his back again and inspecting the bruise on Matt's neck.

"You're gonna need a scarf tomorrow." Mark said, smiling apologetic as he rubbed the cream into Matt's sore neck.

"How bad is it?" Matt asked and heard just how bad it was from how fucked up his voice sounded. He watched Mark's face as his fingers traced the bruises, saw the fear in his boyfriends eyes. "Babe, it felt so good. I thought you had forgotten your promise and it was the best spanking I've ever got, the best _fuck_ in a long time. You did nothing wrong."

He reached up and twirled his fingers in Mark's hair, pulled him down for another kiss. One that he completely lost himself in, that took his breath away.

"But you're gonna have to do the heavy work tomorrow." Matt smiled and whispered against Mark's lips. "I won't be able to walk."

**Author's Note:**

> You know the drill, let me know what you think in the comment section below!


End file.
